poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Jetfire/The story of the Fallen and the harvester
This is how Finding Jetfire and The story of the Fallen and the harvester goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. see our heroes at the air and space museum Ryan F-Freeman: The air and space museum. Sci-Ryan: All Simmons want is to fly. Simmons Right, Robo-warrior? Simmons: That's right, Shadowbolt. All I ever wanted was to be an astronaut. Crash Bandicoot: We could do a plan. Meg Griffin: Good idea. pulls out a taser Cody Fairbrother: So, Twilight, does Sam's college friend have any bright ideas? Twilight Sparkle: No. Ryashi: Look, Twilight. Twilight by the ear If we get seen in the museum, Ryan could end up like Optimus and the Samurai. Twilight Sparkle: Ok. So, we need a way to distract the guard. the museum, Sam's college friend, Leo, shocks on of the guards with a taser see Ryan, Twilight, Sam, and Mikaela hiding Ryan F-Freeman: Mikaela, is there something in that box of yours? Wheelie: inside Yeah! A live bomb! Tick-tick. punches the box stops making noise Mikaela: No, Ryan. Ryan on the cheek Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Thanks. the box and picks up Wheelie Be good, buddy. Wheelie: Ok, Ryan. I'm claustrophobic. Twilight Sparkle: Does that mean he's scared of... Ryan F-Freeman: Santa Claus? Wheelie: No, I'm not. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. out a fragment of the Allspark I hope Sam got his shard. see our heroes with Simmons using a device. Wheelie in truck mode rolls to something Ryan F-Freeman: Follow him, he knows something. find a plane Crash Bandicoot: You know what it is? Evil Ryan: Yeah. Blackbird. Evil Anna: I found a space plane. Wheelie: to robot mode Look at them. This guy's a legend. I mean like the chairman of the borad. And the other guy is a brother. Ryan and Sam You, Prime-Prince and friend, point the shards and watch the magic happen. and Sam point thier shard and they fly to the plane and space plane. Mikaela sees a Decepticon logo on the panel Mikaela: Shoot. It's a Decepticon! Bertram T. Monkey: What? Decepticon? at the space plane and sees a Decepticon logo on the wing Great Scott, that one is a Decepticon too! Ryashi: Decepticons? Leo: Decepticons... Ryan and Meg: Everyone hide!! plane and space plane start to transform as our heroes hide. The Cons transform into Jetfire and his brother, Jetson Storm Jetson Storm: grunts Can't see! his helmet and he can see with his optics Ok. Now, I can see. Jetfire: Brother! Where are you? Where am I? Jetson Storm: Let me help. Jetfire's helmet up so he can see You ok? Jetfire: Yeah. Thanks. Jetson Storm: What sort of wired graveyard is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourself! Jetfire: Or suffer our infinant wrath! and his friends come out of hiding Jetson Storm: You little heroes from another universe with those humans. space pod hits Jetson and Jetfire Jetson Storm: Ouch! Will you cut that out? Jetfire: Behold, the eternal glory of Jetfire! Jetson Storm: And say hello to the everlasting flame of Jetson Storm! Prepare for remote systems override! Wheelie: I tell you, these guys did NOT age well. Carmalita Fox: You and me both. Jetson Storm: I order these doors to open! Fire! I said... Jetson and Jetfire: FIRE!!! missile flies from his elbow rocket flies away from the door and hits the floor Jetson Strom: Confound it. Darn these stupid parts! Jetfire: You said it, brother! punch the doors down Ryan-Ko: Hey! Wait for us! Jetfire: Icthy, wrenched rust in my butt! Jetson Storm: Well. It is good to get to stretch our legs, bro. Oisin Ryan: Looks like the museum people will be angry at us. Simmons: We have to catch those planes! Sci-Ryan: Hey! Wait up! drives up to a plane Jetson Storm: Ok. We're on a mission. Sci-Ryan and Sci-Twi: Guys! Jetfire: What do you want? Matau T. Monkey: We just want to talk! Jetfire: We've got no time to talk. We're on a mission. Jetson Storm: My brother is a mercenary doom bringer and I'm a Kung-Fu and weapons expert. Jetfire: What planet are me and my brother on? Ryan F-Freeman: You are on Earth. Jetfire: Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Jetson Storm: Might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt. Tell us. Is that Transformers war going on? Who is winning? Crash Bandicoot: The Decepticons. Jetson Storm: groans Well, my brother and I change sides to the Autobots. Crunch Bandicoot: Wait a second. What do you mean by that? Jetson Storm: It's a choice. Jetfire: It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity... Who wants to live a life filled with hate? Wheelie: You mean we don't have to work for those miserable stupid Decepticons? Jetson Storm: If the Cons have their way, they'd destroy the multiverse. Wheelie: I'm changing sides too, Ryan and Sari. Ryan F-Freeman: Awww. Wheelie You're a cute Autobot. Mikaela: He likes you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. He can join the CMC as well. Sci-Ryan: Well. Looks like that is a nice thing to do. Nods Collide Bandicoot: Ok. What was it, Jetson and bro? Jetson Storm: He told you his name is Jetfire! So, stop judging him! Matau T. Monkey: Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Jetson Storm: My brother has issues of his own and it started with my and his mom. Jetfire: Our ancestors have been here for centuries. Jetson Storm: My and Jetfire's dad. He was the wheel. The first wheel. Do any of you know what he transformed into? Crash Bandicoot: Well.. I got nothing. Jetson Storm: YOU'RE RIGHT!!!! But, he did so with honor! Dignity! Darn it! trumps a parachute and falls down Sci-Ryan: Oops. You ok, Jetfire? Jetfire: Yes, human kid. My boosters are fired! helps Jetfire up Ryan F-Freeman: I know what you think. You two know things we don't know. Sam and I know things you don't know. Sam: We do. Emmet: I hope you know what you mean. time later, Ryan and Sam crave some Allspark symbols Ryan F-Freeman: You know. These things come in like waves. I think it's all in my and Sam's mind. Megatron told me what was in mine and Sam's minds. Him and an unknown character called the Fallen. Jetson Storm: The Fallen, you say? I know this guy. He tried to force Ryantess Jetfire: And he left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. Jetson Storm: His evil works are always been Cataclisym, crisis, chaos. These symbols are a part of our mission. The Fallen's search. Jetfire: We remember now. For the Dagger's Tip. Jetson Storm: And the key? Leo: Wait. Sam: The Dagger's tip? Ryan F-Freeman: The key? What is that about? Jetfire: to charge his power No time to explain. Jetson Storm: Hang on, everyone! Keep still or you'll die! flash of light happens and our heroes are gone see a desert then Simmons, Mudflap, and Skids pops out. The twins land on some rocks pops out of the ground Ryan F-Freeman: YAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOEY!!!!! lands on the ground Ryan pops out of the ground Evil Ryan: This is so FUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!! Ryan flies to a rock and he lands on the sand in bits. Evil Ryan puts himself back together again and Bee pops out of the ground Bumblebee: screams Cody Fairbrother: I can FLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! Bumblebee: No, you can't. and Sam lands on the ground pop out of the ground and land softly and Buck lands on The ground Crash Bandicoot: scoffs Tourists. Jetson Storm: Oh wow. That wasn't so bad. I just hope we're still on the right planet. lands on Jetson Matau T. Monkey: Hey! That really hurt! feels pain Ryan F-Freeman: Medic. picks up Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Prime? Did Megatron kill me too? Rahman: No. But, you hurt your bottom. Ryan F-Freeman: On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it? Crash Bandicoot: I think it is about a two point Popped out of the ground? Matau T. Monkey: Twilight? You think we are ok? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. shouts THOMAS!!!!!! Thomas: YES!!! Bertram T. Monkey: That really, really hurt. You're just lucky I didn't get hurt. Jetson Storm: Calm down. My brother was openIng a space bridge. It is a quickest way to go to Egypt. Princess Clara: What do you mean? You didn't tell us anything! Crashjack: Y'all yap about nothin'! Why are we in Egypt?! Jetfire: Don't you get snippy with me, Bandicoot and Princess. Jetson Storm: You were informed. Rarity: Look. Can you tell us why we are here so we can have a calm moment. Jetson Storm: This planet was visited by our race before. By our ancestors years Ago. They are on a mission to harvest Energon. The life blood of our race. Without it, we would perish. Oxidice and rust. LIKE MY BROTHER!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS LIKE TO SLOWLY FALL APART AND DIE?!?!?!?! Banjo: Don't get all dramatic here, Jetson. Simmons: Beginning, middle, end, facts, details, condense plot, tell it. Jetson Storm: Somewhere, buried in this dessert, our ancestors built a machine. It harvests Energon. By destroying suns. Sam: Destroy suns? Rianna F-Fiona: You mean making them explode? Jetfire: Yes. You see. In the beginning there were 7 Primes. Our original leaders. Jetson Storm: Yeah. And they seek out in the universe looking for Suns to harvest. Ryantessa and the Primes set out with one rule. Ryan F-Freeman: Never destroy a planet with life. Jetfire: That is right, Ryan. Until one of them tried to deify this rule and his name forever more was... Thomas and Twilight: The Fallen. Jetson Storm: Correct. makes a projection holo version of the Fallen appears Jetfire: He dispise the human race. And he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with two legendary keys called the Keyblade of Leadership and... Ryan F-Freeman: The Matrix of Leadership. see a battle Jetson Storm: A great fight took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger then Ryantessa and his brothers. So they had no choice but for the Primes steal and hide the Matrix from him. In an sacrifice, Ryantessa use his magic to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. uses his magic and the Primes disappear Jetfire: A tomb we cannot find. reality Jetson Storm: Somewhere buired in this dessert that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the Tomb of Primes, your world will will be no more. Coco Bandicoot: How do we stop him? Jetfire: Only a Prime candefeat the Fallen. Ryan F-Freeman: Optimus Prime? Jetfire: Ryan? So, you met a Prime? Why, you must have met and become an equal of a great Descendant. Is he alive? Here on this planet? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. He was. Twilight Sparkle: But, he's dangerous. Ryan F-Freeman: Danger? Ha. I am the new Prime and he laughs in the face of danger. laughs Matau T. Monkey: But, Optimus got killed by Megatron to save Master Ryan. Jetfire: So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else can stop the Fallen. Sci-Ryan: So, the same energy of the Matrix is used to turn on the machine. Could it revive Optimus? Jetson Storm: They were never designed for that purpose. But, it's a power like any other. Ryan F-Freeman: How will you get us to the Matrix before Cons get to me and Sam? Jetfire: Follow your minds, your maps, your symbols! What you crave in the sand is your clue! When Dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Jatson Storm: Go, heroes! GO!! That was my brother's mission is your mission now. Now, go before the Decepticons find me and my brother... Jetfire: And find you. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes